


Reflejo

by Endora89



Category: Europe (Sweden Band), Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, MiloShipFest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endora89/pseuds/Endora89
Summary: Observe nuestros reflejos en el espejo bastante parecidos.MiloShipFest 2019Promp Pareja crack
Relationships: Pisces Aphrodite/Scorpio Milo (LoS), Scorpio Milo/Joey Tempest
Kudos: 2





	Reflejo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y hago este fanfiction sin fines de lucro. Así como también soy fan de la banda Europe y hago y este fanfiction como tal sin intenciones de faltarle el respeto a la banda.
> 
> Fanfic hecho para el Miloshipfest 2019 y publicado originalmente en Sanint Seiya Yaoi foro.
> 
> Fanfic dedicado a Waterfenix y Scarletrose

**Reflejo**

  
  
  
  
  
Iba en mi motocicleta rumbo al pub de siempre. Afrodita y Milena ya me esperaban ahí. Justo al dar vuelta a la izquierda un tipo en una Harley me dio alcance y me sobrepaso, eso me hizo hervir la sangre ¿Quién demonios se creía? Para mi mala suerte iba al mismo pub que yo, tuve que aparcar mi propia Harley junto a la de él a falta de lugar en el área de motocicletas.  
  
  
El tipo se quitó el casco y se giró hacia mí sonriendo. Demonios, pensé cuando vi su cabello hecho una melena rubia con crepe. Al parar me hablo.  
  
  
“Linda moto” me dijo, pero su modelo era más reciente que el mío ¿acaso se burlaba de mí?  
  
  
“Gracias. Lo mismo digo” cuando me quite el casco revele mi cabellera rubia con un crepe idéntico. Él bajo la cabeza riendo por lo bajo.  
  
  
“Me agrada tu cabello” dijo tendiéndome la mano.  
  
  
“El tuyo no está mal” correspondí la acción y apreté con cautela su mano.  
  
  
Lo vi bajar de la moto y caminar hacia la entrada del pub, antes de atravesar la puerta giró la cabeza hacia mí y sonrió. Le devolví la sonrisa.  
  
  
Deje mi casco y la moto en el aparcamiento y antes de entrar volví mi vista hacia las motocicletas _Tempest_ rezaba arriba del número de placa, alce una ceja y entre sin darle mayor importancia.  
  
  
Vi a Afrodita y Melina en la barra, ella me apunto y me saludo con la mano, me acerque a ellos tratando de ignorar el humo de cigarro que irritaba mis ojos. Chocamos las manos como saludo.  
  
  
“Creí que tu gemela era yo. De cierta forma me siento traicionada” le dio un trago a su cerveza.  
  
  
“¿Qué?” alce las cejas y le arrebate la botella de las manos.  
  
  
Afrodita se acercó a mi oído “Aquel de allá, al otro extremo de la barra, lo confundimos contigo”  
  
  
Tenía la botella de cerveza cerca de mis labios, pero mi curiosidad fue más grande que mis ansias por probar el amargo alcohol. Al girarme lo vi, era el tipo de la motocicleta.  
  
  
“Cuando entró lo abrace” Melina volvió a hablarme juntando sus cejas para instantes después contener una risa “Afrodita le dio una nalgada”  
  
  
Tosí un poco a causa del trago de cerveza que acababa de tomar.  
  
  
“Son muy parecidos… además ¡Tú lo abrazaste!” Melina rompió en carcajadas y yo igual, Afrodita se había puesto rojo.  
  
  
“¿Tanto así nos parecemos que no reconociste mi culo? De alguna manera me siento ofendido.” Reí por lo bajo y fingí tomar u trago a la cerveza.  
  
  
“Cállate” comenzó a reír también “¿Sabes? Hay una leyenda que habla del _doppelganger_ ”  
  
  
“¿El qué?”  
  
  
“ _Doppelganger_ , se dice que tenemos un doble, y cuando nos encontramos con este cosas no tan lindas pueden pasar”  
  
  
“¿Enserio, que?”  
  
  
“Pues… alguno de los dos tiene que morir…”  
  
  
“Mierda… Pido tu ropa” Melina se llevó las manos al pecho.  
  
  
“Ja-ja, todavía no me muero” me encogí de hombros.  
  
  
Melina levanto la mano y le indico al bartender que nos trajera tres cervezas más.  
  
  
La música estaba tan fuerte que no podíamos escuchar nuestra plática, no que estuviésemos conversando mucho, de hecho Afrodita y Melina llevaban ya varios minutos besándose contra la barra e ignorándome, incluso le había robado su cerveza a Afrodita y este ni si quera se quejó.  
  
  
“¿Acaso me invitaron solamente para ver cómo se asan saliva?” dije tomando de una nueva botella que acababan de darme.  
  
  
“Lo siento” dijo Afrodita separándose de mi hermana, quien lo tenía aun por el cuello “¿Quieres que bailemos tu y yo?”  
  
  
“Que tentador”  
  
  
“Primero bailará conmigo y ya después jotean todo lo que quieran”  
  
  
Y al terminar de decir eso, lo cual con la cervezas que llevaba en sus sistema no sabía discernir si era broma o hablaba en serio, tomo a Afrodita y se fueron a manosear a la pista… a bailar quiero decir. Me quede solo en la barra tomando cerveza… ‘patético’ pensé. Había unas chicas en una mesa cercanas a la pista que volteaban para conmigo y reían, no sabía si tenía que ver con la pelirroja a la que le daban ligeros empujones con los hombros, o era el hecho que estuviese más solo que el perro en el medio de un bar lleno de mujeres que habían salido en busca de un ligue.  
  
  
“Ey” una voz masculina me saco de mis pensamientos, parpadee un par de veces al regresar tan abrupta mente a mi realidad rodeada de _Come Home With me baby_ humo de cigarrillos y perfumes baratos. Gire mi cabeza para ver quien había hablado y me encontré al tipo de la Harley.  
  
  
“Ey” salude haciéndole la señal de la victoria con la mano que sostenía la botella.  
  
  
“Mis amigos te confundieron conmigo al entrar, dicen que casi les da un infarto al ver ‘otro yo’ ¿Es acaso que somos tan parecidos?” sonrió mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior.  
  
  
“A mis amigos les paso lo mismo… disculpa la nalgada” lo recordé y no pude evitar reír ante ese pensamiento.  
  
  
Soltó una sonora carcajada haciendo sonar ligeramente los collares que llevaba al cuello a causa del movimiento “Eso si me tomo por sorpresa” nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos “Mi nombre es Joey” me extendió su mano la cual estreche después de dejar mi botella en la barra.  
  
  
“Milo”  
  
  
“Si te sientes solo puedes venir a sentarte con nosotros”  
  
  
“Gracias…” creo que lo tomaría en cuenta, si es que no me llevaba a alguna de las niñas de la otra mesa.  
  
  
Se pasó la mano por la abundante melena rubia bajando la mirada y mordiéndose el labio nuevamente. Como si quisiese decir algo más.  
  
  
“Bien, estaré en el baño unos minutos… ya sabes” me palmeo la espalda y se alejó de mí.  
  
  
¿Ya sabía… que sabía? Abrí los ojos al comprenderlo, o por lo menos eso me pareció. El remix seguía y en algún punto de la plática las niñas habían ido a bailar en la pista ignorándome completamente. ¿Será que me vi gay? No que lo fuese, pero ciertamente me atraían tanto los hombres como las mujeres, sonreí y tome de un gran trago la cerveza que quedaba en la botella. Lo observe caminar entre las mesas rumbo al baño, no portaba ningún pañuelo, ni en los bolsillos de sus pantalones ni en sus muñecas, nada que me indicará que estaba buscando. Pero la propuesta parecía seria. ¿Qué más daba?  
  
  
Me encamine al sanitario y lo vi recargado en los lavabos, me sonrió cuando me vio entrar, cerré con seguro la puerta, observe nuestros reflejos en el espejo ‘bastante parecidos’ sonreí para mí mismo. En cuanto hube llegado frente a él se irguió comprobé que en efecto, la estatura era la misma. Nos vimos de frente y la lucha por el poder comenzó.  
  
Nos besamos de forma ruda, ambos queríamos dominar, nos tomamos de la solapa de la chaqueta y nos atrajimos. Ninguna cedería ante el otro, por el momento. Alguien tenía que ceder en algún punto. Pero en esta primera fase fuimos los dos quienes quisimos dominar al contrario.  
  
  
Lo lleve a la pared pegando por completo su espalda a esta y metí mi pierna entre las suyas, nos mordimos, tan fuerte que creí que sangraríamos. Después de unos segundos en los que creí dominar me giro azotándome ligeramente contra el muro, sonreí y nos enzarzamos de nuevo en una lucha de lenguas y egos. Sentía como mi miembro chocaba contra el suyo, nos habíamos puesto duros y los pantalones que llevábamos esa noche no lo disimulaban en absoluto.  
  
  
“¿Motel?” me dijo al separarnos.  
  
  
“Conozco uno cerca”  
  
  
“Creo que se cual es” me sonrió con suficiencia.  
  
  
Salimos del baño intentando aparentar que nada había pasado y nos dirigimos a la salida sin siquiera despedirnos de nuestros acompañantes, esta sería una noche interesante.  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Fin.**


End file.
